


Iris

by serenitysolstice



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, just pure fluff, soft lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-02 10:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenitysolstice/pseuds/serenitysolstice
Summary: A collection of sweet Thasmin moments inspired by Iris, by the Goo Goo Dolls. Turned into a series.





	1. The closest to heaven

“Yaz.” The Doctor whispered breathlessly. The police woman heard her roll over to face her. “You awake?” Of course she was, of course Yaz hadn’t been able to sleep, the double bed far too small for her sweating palms, the beating of her heart, the heat coiling at the base of her stomach. Of course she hadn’t been able to relax.

“Yeah.” She whispered back.

“D’you think the boys are awake?” Yaz listened intently, hearing only deep breaths and the occasional snore coming from the other side of the room. She shook her head.  
“No.”

“Good. C’mon, there’s something I want to show you.” They snuck out of the inn room, last one available according to the woman of the house, and out the window, at Yaz’s insistence.

“Wouldn’t it be weird?” She’d whispered, when the Doctor went for the door. “For two women to go wandering around by themselves in Victorian Yorkshire?” The Doctor had to admit, she had a point.

“I didn’t really want to use the door anyway.” She muttered, climbing over the windowsill. “Doors are for people with no imagination. Learned that from an Irishman I met, ooh, about twenty years ago from this time. Swore he was a magician and, true, he could make fire appear from his fingertips. Never did learn how he did it.”

“Doctor.”

“Right, sorry. Rambling again.” She jumped the last two meters, and popped back up, grinning. “Your turn now Yaz.” The police woman slipped out of the window, and found, to her relief, easy foot holds where the stonework had worn away over decades. She joined the Doctor in minutes, breathing hard despite the short climb.

“I hate climbing down.” She muttered, as the Doctor led her off into the darkness. “Always so much harder than up.”

“Don’t worry about that, you get to go back up after the surprise!” Yaz rolled her eyes, but grinned anyway.

“Just where are we going?” Yaz asked, after the tenth minute of walking. “I don’t think Yorkshire has much of a nightlife right now.” She paused. “Or at any point really. Past or future.”

“Oi!” The Doctor exclaimed, indignant. “Yorkshire is lovely. When it wants to be. When the Brontes aren’t being too difficult.” The Doctor held back a bush, and Yaz gratefully squeezed past it. Her boots were almost certainly going to be ripped to shreds. But, when with the Doctor…

“And to answer your question, I told you. I’ve got a surprise for you! I hope we don’t miss it, only got an hour or so.”

“Miss what? It’s the middle of the night, what’s going on?” The Doctor turned suddenly, halting. Yaz bumped into her, the Doctor catching her arm as she stumbled backwards. They were inches apart, much too close for Yaz, who felt her face heat up. She prayed the Doctor couldn’t hear her heartbeat, and that her jokes of telepathy were simply that.

“Yaz. Yasmin Khan. Do you trust me?” She said it so quietly, so intensely, Yaz wished it was light. She wanted to see the...whatever it was burn in the Doctor’s eyes, that emotion she’d seen once or twice before.

“Of course I do Doctor. I trust you with my life.” The Doctor grunted, sounding satisfied, and they continued walking. Yaz could still feel the heat on her cheeks - the Doctor hadn’t let go of her hand.

“Ah, here we are!” The Doctor exclaimed, from the top of a hill. They’d only ended up walking for a half hour, but the terrain was rough and Yaz hadn’t slept, so was feeling more than a little delicate. Still, there was nothing that would stop her from following the Doctor, to the ends of the Earth and back if possible.

“Uhm...where is ‘here’?” The Doctor turned to her, flashing her a grin that she could barely make out in the growing light. _Right. Dawn._

“Best seats in the house.” She gestured to the dew covered grass. “After you.” Yaz couldn’t hold back her laughter at the bizarre woman.

“It’s wet!” She replied. “We’ll both end up-” She was cut off by the Doctor removing her coat, folding it in half and setting it on the grass. She gestured towards it proudly.

“Dry seats for Yaz!” Shaking her head with a smile, Yaz sat on the coat, shuffling over as much as she could, and patted the remaining fabric.

“Plenty of room.” She said cheerfully. As the Doctor sat beside her, she had realised there was not, in fact, plenty of room. The way the Doctor sat had her arm subtly behind Yaz’s shoulders. Yaz could easily lean against the Time Lord and make it look like an accident. She swallowed.

“So, what are we doing up here?” She said instead.

“I thought we could watch the sunrise.” The Doctor replied nonchalantly, facing the rapidly whitening horizon.  
“A sunrise? We’ve seen some amazing things with you, Doctor, but I’m not sure a sunrise should be counted among them.” The Doctor let out a gasp, and turned to face Yaz.  
“Yasmin Khan! Don’t ever let me hear you say something like that again! Sunrises are always beautiful, anywhere you go. A new day, a new start, a new adventure. On some planets, babies that are born during a sunrise are supposed to become great leaders, scholars, scientists. They are treasured above all else.” With the rising sun came more sunlight, and Yaz could see those hazel eyes, burning with all the intensity of a woman who loved everything around her. She couldn’t meet the powerful gaze, afraid what the Doctor might see in it. After a moment, the other woman shook herself, and turned back to the rising sun. They sat in silence, watching the sky change from black, to blue, to gold around the horizon.

“I wonder how many sunrises you’ve seen.” Yaz murmured idly, leaning against the Doctor’s shoulder. She was starting to feel the long night creep up on her, but knew she wouldn’t say anything. The Doctor wanted her here, and damn it, she would be here.

“Not enough.” Came the whispered response the police officer didn’t expect to get. Yaz looked up at the woman beside her, waiting. “I’ve seen so much, lived for so long, yet every one I get to see...you have no idea how incredibly lucky I feel, whenever I see a star rise over a horizon, knowing we’ve just completed another orbit. Sometimes I can feel the planets I stand on, rushing around the sun, rushing around themselves. But sunrises-” She cut off, meeting Yaz’s gaze.

“I think I know what you mean.” Yaz replied. This was it, she realised. The closest to heaven she was ever likely to be. This mad, ancient, _alien_ woman, with her daft phrases and her nonsense, had changed Yaz so completely, in that moment, Yaz would have given up everything to stay with her. “Sunrises make everything still.” The Doctor nodded, her grin fading to a softer, warm smile that Yaz had seen only once or twice before, and only ever at her. It felt like the Doctor had carved out their own little fragment in time, this moment that belonged to just her and her Time Lord.

“Thank you for bringing me up here.” Yaz whispered, keeping her gaze on the hills in the distance.

“Nah, don’t mention it. Like I said, sunrises are the most beautiful thing in the universe.” Yaz snorted, then quickly covered it with a cough. “What?” Yaz met her eyes, and flushed, but held her nerve.

“Not quite the most beautiful, Doctor, but close.” The Doctor frowned.

“What do you think beats them then? Those waterfalls we saw on Bucephalus 7? The nebulae in Andromeda? Ooh, what about those New Year fireworks in New new York?”

“Close,” she chuckled, her nerves kicking into high gear. “But not quite.” The Doctor hesitated, looking confused.

“Yaz?” She said softly, cautiously. “Why is your heart racing?” Yaz leaned in a little closer.

“Why are your eyes so dark?” She countered in the same tone. The Doctor moved imperceptibly closer.

“Why are you breathing so hard?” She could feel the Doctor’s breath against her lips.

“Doctor…” Yaz sighed. The Time Lord raised an eyebrow, but didn’t risk speaking. Didn’t risk breaking whatever was happening between them. “You are the most beautiful thing in the Universe.”Yaz closed the gap between them before she had the chance to chicken out.

Yaz was soft, the Doctor found. Or maybe it was her new body that was soft, and Yaz only heightened that. Her lips moved gently, giving the Doctor every possible opportunity to back away. Then the Doctor kissed back. And oh, it may have been a new body, but she was a fast learner. Yaz melted into the other woman, her scent filled Yaz’s head, the soft hand at her back the only tether she really had to the world around them. The Doctor filled her so completely, Yaz had to pull back just to handle it.  
“Whoa.” She said, dazed.

“Whoa.” The Doctor agreed. There was an awkward pause, that the Doctor decided to fill, because of course she did. “So, I don’t know about you, but I really enjoyed that, and would very much like to do it again?” Yaz just shook her head in disbelief, before pulling her Doctor back towards her.


	2. All I can breathe is your life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaz loves watching the Doctor dance

Yaz loves watching the Doctor dance.

Not properly - she’s been with the Doctor too long to believe this woman could actually dance. But nonetheless, she loves watching the Doctor dance. Wheeling around the console, like maybe this time she knows what she’s doing. The TARDIS responding with hums and beeps, the soundtrack to a waltz that the pair of them have been doing since long before Yaz was even born. Pressing buttons, pulling levers, never missing a beat as she grinned at the three of them.

The slower, more subtle dance whenever there’s the slightest danger. There’s no movement, at least, not that Yaz can see. It’s all in the face. A frown, anger, perhaps a veil over the Doctor’s fear. Tensed muscles in the shoulders, a slight hunch. Not that Yaz has ever paid intimate attention to the Doctor while they’re playing with danger. She’s never seen the Doctor wince when she’s made a mistake, never seen the flicker of pain across her features, just another step in the dance. Her voice picking up, anger again. The Doctor’s way of coping with the situation, Yaz knew. She’d seen it on duty. This particular dance was all for show.

But it was the dance the two of them did that Yaz loved the most. A shared glance when they thought no one would notice. A quiet moment stood under the stars, drinking tea and sharing a packet of biscuits. The Doctor, wonder in her eyes, explaining science at a million miles a minute that Yaz knew she’d never be able to even grasp. Stepping in close to whisper a plea, almost unneeded, to do the right thing even when it hurts. Grabbing her palm, whisking her away to another world.

A hand dragging down her back as her teeth claim the Doctor’s neck. A gasp in her ear sending shivers down her spine. A thigh pressing upwards between her legs; Yaz moans, thrusting into the Doctor, kissing her hard, bruising her lips. Soft hands tangle in long hair, keeping Yaz close, keeping them together. Yaz can see the sunshine in her eyes, feel the heat of a thousand suns in her kisses, can hear music in her gasps as the Doctor comes undone beneath her fingertips. She’s so soft, and Yaz can’t help but pull her into her arms, gently stroking the hair still plastered to her forehead.

Yes, she loves to watch the Doctor dance.


	3. I just want you to know who I am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quiet moment during the birth of a solar system

It’s so quiet when they don’t have anywhere to be. The boys both head to bed earlier than the pair of them, though they all know Ryan will be up til god knows when, playing video games. The Doctor mentioned once that they could set up a den in the control room for him to play so he wouldn’t feel left out.   
“I used to have a bit of a den up here actually. Underneath the panelling on the floor. Not sure what she did with it when she redecorated.” But Ryan had only shaken his head.

“Thanks, Doctor, but I think I’d rather play in me room. Feels a bit more...normal, y’know?” He’d missed the way her face had fallen, turning to leave. It was always the same. She could show them the wonders of the universe, but rarely did anyone want to leave that life behind for good. She should have been used to it by now. So she’d let Ryan have his games, and let Graham sleep as often as he could - that man could stick to a schedule like only a bus driver could. 

It meant that, often, it was just her and Yaz, lounging around the console, or giggling over books in the Library, or watching movies together in the cinema. 

Which was fine by the Doctor, of course. Yaz was wonderful! She was funny, and pretty, and when she smiled the world around her glowed- 

“Doctor?” Her companion murmured, bumping shoulders with the Time Lord. “You alright?” She started, glancing down at the young woman beside her. Tonight, they were perched over the edge of the TARDIS, legs swinging in the void of space, watching the formation of a solar system miles and miles below them. The Doctor found peace in the creation of the universe, in watching it unfold before her. Yaz found wonder.

“Of course, you know me. Always fine. Especially when it’s like this.” She offered the police officer a grin. “This is my favourite hobby, did you know that?”

“What?” Yaz scoffed, eyebrow raised. “Watching the birth of planets? The great Doctor, past time: Intergalactic Call the Midwife?” She laughed, watching Yaz watch the rotating mass of dust build.    
“I suppose that’s as good a description as any.” She nodded. “Think about it. Right now, that’s just dust, just the same as you have on Earth, the same stuff you guys sweep up and put in bins. Just tiny little particles, making a mess of an empty bit of space.” 

“I know this.” Yaz said. “The dust is victim to gravity right? It’s all attracted to each other. It moves around itself, spinning faster and faster, until…” She closed her eyes, searching her memory. “Until they bump into each other, and stick, right? They spin around a star, colliding, breaking apart.” Her voice went quiet. “Space is pretty volatile, isn’t it?” 

“It is.” The Doctor agreed, gazing at the woman beside her, enthralled. “But the change is worth it. Every species is a victim of the same cosmic dance, whirling around the universe, subject to her whims and desires. Even Earth.” Yaz looked up at her, eyes wide. “Oh yes, you easily had three or four moons at one point. But gravity didn’t like that, so she changed it. The universe is funny like that. One minute you’re floating through space, no intentions, no purpose, and the next-” Her eyes flickered from holding Yaz’s attention down to her lips, just for a second. Yaz, of course, caught the look, and an eyebrow raised for the second time. 

“And the next?” She prompted, a small smile fluttering at the edges of her mouth. The Doctor flushed, but could feel herself spell bound. 

“And the next.” She whispered, pushing herself the three inches or so forwards, closing the distance between them. There was a moment’s hesitation before Yaz kissed her back. Everything was so so so soft, the Doctor could hardly keep up, and she pulled away. 

“Sorry.” She whispered, grinning, not sorry in the slightest. Yaz met her smile, pulling her closer.

“No you’re not.” She replied quietly, pressing a quick peck to her lips. The Doctor had her eyes shut, had shut them when Yaz pulled her closer, and now, as one hand slides up her neck and into her hair, she gasped, open mouth finding Yaz and kissing her hard. Teeth clashed when the Doctor surged forward, eager and careless, stopping abruptly when Yaz groaned. Her eyes opened.

“Yaz, is everything okay, I’m sorry, I-” She pulled away to hear Yaz laughing, rubbing the back of her head.

“You banged my head!” She said, still laughing. “I’ll be fine just...a little more awareness maybe, Doctor?”

“Sorry.” She said again, but a grin found its way back onto her face. “I just stopped thinking. Which, you know me, I rarely do. You must have short circuited my brain or something, I honestly couldn’t tell which was was up for a second, you must be a really good kisser. Not that I’d know much about kissing in this body, but I bet you’re fantas- mmmffph!” The Doctor was silenced by Yaz pulling her in again. When she let go, the Time Lord was pink in the cheeks. 

“I could get used to that!” Yaz laughed, turning her gaze back to the dust swirling below them. Her head came to rest on the Doctor’s shoulder. “Doctor?”

“Mmm?” She hummed, wrapping an arm around Yaz’s shoulders.

“Do you want to talk about this?” She paused for a second. Talking was brillliant, but Yaz liked the quiet, and if she talked the Doctor would lose track of what she was saying, and then Yaz might kiss her again. But if she was quiet Yaz might kiss her again anyway, because Yaz liked the quiet, and Yaz liked her and-

“Oh, come on, you. I can hear your brain overthinking from here.” And Yaz stood, reaching for the Doctor’s hand, and led her further into the TARDIS. “Let’s go silence your brain for a bit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't expecting to keep going with this fic, but all of y'all are being so sweet about it, how can I not? Big thanks to all of you, you keep me writing <3

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I'm likely to continue this, so feel free to make that decision for me in the reviews. Or, failing that, feel free to message me on Tumblr at a-robotics-student


End file.
